Aladdin: Dissidia Style
by otaku9
Summary: "Don't underestimate it by its common appearance! Like so many other things, it is not on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts. Believe me when I say, this is no ordinary lamp. Once upon a time, it changed a boy's life forever. This boy, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough" Follows the story of Disney's Aladdin, but a bit different.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor Aladdin._

**Aladdin: Dissidia Style**

_Going through a dark, empty wasteland lit only by the light of the moon, an old man was riding on a chocobo, a huge pack on its back. He turned towards someone only he could see._

_ "Oh, hello!" He exclaimed, falling off of the chocobo's back. He quickly picked himself back up and glared at the chocobo, who seemed to be laughing at the old man. "Come closer!" He gestured._

_ Slowly, something came to his face. "Closer!" Then, something invisible hit his face. "Not that close!" And whatever the thing was backed up a bit. _

_ "There! Welcome to Dissidia!" He gestured to the black wasteland around him. "Well, technically, this is only a part of it. Anyway, Dissidia is a city of beauty, wonder, and a whole bunch of valuable artifacts at half price!" He pulled the pack off of his chocobo and opened it up._

_ A whole stand erupted in front of him, covered with artifacts of all shapes and sizes. A sign in front of it said, "Traveling Cid's Magical Artifacts."_

_ "This here is a Leviathan Scale." He held up a tiny little object. "This little baby is able to use water." But, the scale broke off of its string, hitting the stand._

_ "Well," Cid stuttered, "H-How about this thing?" He held up a ring. "This here is a Carnelian Signet, otherwise known as a Bomb Ring." Just then, it exploded right in his face._

_ When the smoke faded, his face was all black and ashen. As something was pulling away from him, he ran to catch up with it. _

_ "No wait! Come back!" When it finally stopped, he was seen in front of it. "I can see you're the one for more rarer artifacts."_

_ He rummages behind his stand, searching for the thing he needed. "Aha!" He pulled out…..a lamp! Like the one you see in fairytales._

_ "Don't underestimate it by its common appearance! Like so many other things, it is not on the outside, but what is on the inside that counts. Believe me when I say, this is no ordinary lamp. Once upon a time, it changed a boy's life forever. This boy, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."_

In the same empty wasteland like Cid, a man was riding on a black chocobo. This man, however, was not Cid. This man, was taller, wearing all yellow and horns on top of his head. His face was as pale as the moon that shone above him. His purple eyes shone with some kind of greed, some kind of desire for power.

He pulled back on the chocobo's reins, making the chocobo stop. As the man stepped down off the chocobo gracefully, a multicolored blur flew towards him.

"Mateusy!" The multicolored thing hugged the man, nearly crushing him.

The thing looked like a clown in a circus. He wore a costume of bright colors and had bright blonde hair pulled up into a bun.

He had bright blue eyes filled with some sort of madness and his face was white, lighter than the man's and he wore purple makeup on his mouth that pulled into a smile, which is the case.

"Kefka," The man the clown he called Mateusy scoffed, his voice as elegant as his appearance. "You've finally made it."

"Of course I did!" The clown called Kefka said all too gleefully, "Why wouldn't I?" "Now," Mateusy told him, turning to the empty wasteland in front of him, "We have to wait for that _blasted _fool."

As if on cue, a small man, wearing the clothes of a beggar, crawled through the sand. "Do you have it?" Mateusy asked him.

"Yes, Lord Mateus" The beggar answered, holding out a half of a sphere. "Excellent," Mateus smiled, grabbing the sphere half from him. He pulled out another half of a sphere from his purple cape and pulled out another sphere half.

"With these two halves of materia," Mateus said out loud, "I will find the Sky Fortess." He placed the two halves together and the materia glowed, flying through the air.

Mateus jumped back onto his chocobo and rode off, followed by Kefka and the beggar, who was being carried by Kefka.

The materia finally landed in the ground, glowing very, very brightly. The dirt around it rose up, a giant machine floating inches from the ground.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" A voice asked the group. Kefka threw the beggar at the machine, who just dropped a few inches from it.

The beggar looked nervously at Mateus, who just glared at him to go on. Quickly standing up, he slowly walked towards the abandoned machine.

"No!" The voice growled. "You are not the one!" Dirt rose up around him. "You must find the diamond in the rough!" And he sucked the beggar inside, then shut down really fast, the materia's glow fading.

"Blast it!" Kefka cursed, dirt in his mouth. "_Now _what are we going to do!?"

"Well," Mateus told him, his face back to its normal professionalism, "We have to start all over again." Kefka sighed in annoyance. "We must find this….diamond in the rough."

_End. Now, I know this first part might not be good, but I will try to do better. _

_ Please review and tell me what you think. The cast will be explained in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor Aladdin._

**Aladdin: Dissidia Style**

_Zidane Tribal as Aladdin_

_Garnet Til Alexandros XVII as Princess Jasmine_

_Squall Leonhart as Abu_

_Bartz Klauser as Genie_

_Boco as Magic Carpet_

_Emperor Mateus as Jafar_

_Kefka as Iago_

_Exdeath as Sultan_

_Cid of the Lufaine as Merchant_

"Stop! Thief!" A man yelled to a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a tail coming out of his butt. The man was one of the sultan's finest guards and the boy was one of Dissidia's most known thieves.

When the boy finally caught his breath behind a house, he looked down at his prize. "All this for a loaf of bread?"

"Hi, Zidane," A group of girls called to him.

"Hi, ladies." Zidane smiled at them, using his womanizing ways.

"Zidane," The pink haired girl and apparently the leader of these girls asked, "Are you stealing, again?"

"Well," Zidane said, holding the loaf of bread, "I have to survive, don't I?

"Aren't you going to get in trouble?" The green haired girl asked.

"Trouble?" Zidane scoffed. "Nah, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Gotcha!" The man grabbed Zidane by the collar of his shirt. "I'm in trouble."

"Your time is up, street rat." Just then, he got hit in the back by something hard and he fell to the ground.

"Gone talking to a wall." The second man said, looking down at the first man.

"Perfect timing, Squall, as usual." Zidane told the second man.

Squall, despite being a year older than Zidane, was more mature than the boy. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar that went across his face.

"Got too cocky." Squall told him when he asked. He wore, despite the heat, a fur lined black jacket. On his back, he carried a silver sword with a gun chamber.

"You really need to stop getting yourself in situations like this." Squall told him.

"Stop! Thief!" More men came running up to them.

"Yeah, yeah, lecture me later, mother." Zidane ignored me. "We have to get out of here."

"You won't get away!" One of the men said.]

"_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_And that's everything!"_

He dodged the swords of the men, fighting with his own thief swords that could fuse into one.

Squall meanwhile, backed Zidane up as they resumed their escape.

"_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate we're broke, right, Squall?"_

They climbed up the ladder, trying to get away from the men. "Leave me out of this." Squall scowled at him.

"_Riffrat! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!"_

The men were yelling at him as Zidane pushed the ladder down.

"_Just a little snack, guys_

_(Rip him open, take it back, guys)_

_I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend, Squall."_

And then, they fell through the roof of the house. They landed in the middle of a bunch of girls, who turned away from Zidane and Squall when they saw who it was.

"_(Who?)_

_(Oh, it's sad, Zidane's hit the bottom)_

_(He's become a one-man rise in crime)"_

Just then, a big lady appeared in front of the boys.

"_(I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em)"_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to live,_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time"_

And one of the girls pushed them both out the window back to the ground.

"_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom" _

Zidane and Squall hid behind a huge man, with a sign that said, "Yang Fang Leidan, the strongest man in the world."

"_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitmen_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_Would ya join me, Squall?"_

And they innocently walked away from the men. Then, they quickly ran.

"_(Stop, theif! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!)"_

Men all over town were yelling at Zidane and Squall.

"_Let's not be too hasty!"_

Zidane and Squall were surrounded by the men, with a house behind them.

Just then, the door was thrown open to reveal a big young lady, who hugged them both to her chest.

"_(Still I think they're rather tasty)_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along"_

Zidane broke free from the woman and was in the middle of the men.

"_(Wrong!)"_

As they jumped him, Zidane and Squall fled, leaving the men to fight themselves.

When the men turned to find them, they were attempting to walk away in vases. "There they are!" One of the men yelled and their cover was blown. They jumped onto a small man who was attempting to walk on hot coal and they jumped off the poor man.

Unfortunately, the men weren't so lucky, their feet now red hot and burnt by the coals.

Then, the two boys passed by a sword swallower, a tall man with long silver hair and bright green eyes. Squall pulled the sword from the man's mouth.

Squall was shocked; this was the longest sword I've ever seen. But, he had no time to wonder about that. He pointed the sword at them, using his blade as well.

"He's got two swords!" One of the men yelled, pointing at Squall.

"You idiots!" The lead man yelled. "We all got swords!" Quickly, Squall knocked the men's feet down and ran off to find Zidane.

Unfortunately, the men had backup, surrounding the two boys on both sides. Zidane quickly saw the snake charmer charming a rope. _Perfect._ He thought to himself.

Squall nodded as well, understanding what Zidane was planning.

First Zidane, and then Squall climbed up the rope, causing both groups of men to hit each other.

"_One jump ahead of the hoofbeats_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick, but we're much faster"_

Zidane and Squall ran into a carpet shop and picked up the first rug they saw.

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish us happy landing _

_All we gotta do is jump"_

And they did, landing on a landing, safe from the men, for now anyway.

"Dinner is served, Squall." Zidane ripped half of the bread, giving it to Squall.

"Thanks," Squall said.

"You know," Zidane said, "If you're so concerned about my safety, you can also find food too."

"I would," Squall said, "But I'd not get caught." And they both laughed.

Just then, Zidane's eyes caught two young kids, skinny, alone. Zidane stood up and walked to the two kids. "Here you go," He gave his piece of bread to the kids.

Squall looked annoyed at Zidane, but, after looking at the kids' faces, stood up as well, and gave his piece of bread to them as well.

Happily, the kids ran off, possibly home.

"We should probably go home too." Zidane told Squall.

But, just then, they heard applause and sighs of annoyance from the opposite direction.

"Let's go see what's going on!" Zidane pulled Squall's arm as they followed the sounds of the voices.

Right in the middle of the street, a young man with a purple mantle, and a white robe at the back of his ankles was riding on a white, elegant horse.

"Oh, dear," someone said, "Not this again."

"Yeah," the man next to him said, "Another suitor for the princess."

Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, princess of this part of Dissidia, known as Alexandria, is going to turn 16 and as such, she has to find a husband, a prince, who will one day rule by her side.

The prince just looked ahead, his eyes on the palace. What he didn't see, however, was the two small kids with the bread running into the street to get the bread back.

The horse, however, did see the kids. He reared back, the kids cowering in fear at the horse and the prince.

"You no good little brats!" The prince pulled out his whip, about to strike the two.

"Not this time, fancy pants!" Zidane's hand was what the whip wrapped itself around.

"Go along, kids." Squall nudged the children away.

"Filthy rat!" The horse pushed Zidane down and into the mud. "You are both worthless street rats. You were born street rats, you'll die street rats, and only your fleas will mourn you." And with that, the prince strode off through the gates of the castle.

"I'm not worthless!" Zidane yelled back to the prince. "And I don't have fleas." He scratched his head.

"Neither do I." Squall protested, looking up at the palace.

"Let's go home Squall."

Squall and Zidane lived together on the second floor of a house, an apartment you could call it.

It wasn't much in the way of fancy, but, it was all they got.

"_Riffrat, street rat,_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see two poor boys?_

_No siree._

_They'd find out,_

_There's so much more to me"_

Zidane opened the curtain of their little apartment. Far away, the castle lay, beautiful and gleaming in the night sky.

"Wouldn't it be great to live in a place like that?" Zidane asked Squall, looking at the castle.

"Yeah," Squall agreed sarcastically, "And it would be so nice that nobody hated us and called us street rats. But we know that's never going to happen."

"Someday, Squall, you'll see," Zidane told him, "We'll be rich. And we will never have any problems again."

Zidane settled down against Squall and went to sleep, dreaming about life in the castle.

_End. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Nor Aladdin._

**Aladdin: Dissidia Style**

_Zidane Tribal as Aladdin_

_Garnet Til Alexandros XVII as Princess Jasmine_

_Squall Leonhart as Abu_

_Bartz Klauser as Genie_

_Boco as Magic Carpet_

_Emperor Mateus as Jafar_

_Kefka as Iago_

_Exdeath as Sultan_

_Cid of the Lufaine as Merchant_

The next morning, the bright morning sun was shining on the glorious castle.

"That's it!" A man inside yelled as the doors to the throne room were pushed open.

Stomping through those doors was the prince from the other day, his eyes angry and annoyed.

"Wait! Prince Kuja!" A giant man in blue armor jumped off of the throne and tried to chase after the young man.

"Good luck marrying _her _off!" Prince Kuja yelled at the man before he strutted out of the castle. His robe was ripped, revealing a pair of white boxers with red hearts all over them.

"Garnet." The man growled, running off to find his daughter. His daughter was probably the most stubborn princess in all of Dissidia, turning away as many suitors as there were stars in the sky. Poor Exdeath the Sultan, he kept trying to find a prince for his daughter.

He finally found his daughter in the garden, her favorite place.

"Garnet." He called out to her. But, his path was blocked by a huge canine creature, holding a piece of ripped cloth in its mouth, Prince Kuja's underwear.

"Oh, Red!" Exdeath scolded the canine creature, reaching out for the ripped underwear, "Give me that!"

"Stop, father!" His daughter called out. Garnet had long brown hair and brown eyes. _She has the beauty of her mother,_ Exdeath noted as he looked at his daughter. She was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit and was sitting on the edge of a fountain. "Red was just playing!"

At the mention of his name, Red bounded over to his master, who stroked his red fur. "Weren't you now?" Garnet said in a baby voice, "Who was playing with that fancy, stuck up prince?"

"Garnet." Exdeath walked up to her, "You have got to stop doing this. Remember, the law says-"You must be married to a prince." Garnet joined in with her father, reciting the words that she has only heard a thousand times. "By your next birthday, which, need I remind you, is in three days."

"I know," she told her father, "But I don't want to be forced into marriage." She walked over to the birds her father gave her last year, and petted one of them, "If I marry, I want it to be for love."

"Garnet," Exdeath told her, "It's not just because of the law, it's well, dear, you know I'm getting old and I can't be around forever." He took the bird from her grasp, and sighed. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of." And he gently placed the bird back in its cage with its other feathery friends.

"Please, try to understand," Garnet told him, walking back to her spot at the fountain, "I have never done a thing for myself. I never had any real friends." Red perked up, glaring at Garnet.

"Except for you, Red," Garnet smiled at her canine companion. Pleased at her answer, Red settled back again to sleep. She looked back to her father. "I've never even been outside the castle walls."

"But Garnet," Exdeath tried to plead with his daughter, "You're a princess."

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" Garnet yelled back, slapping the water furiously.

Exdeath moaned, very annoyed at his daughter. "I've had it!" And he stomped away. "Cosmos forbid you have any daughters!" He yelled to Red, who just looked confused as the sultan stomped off.

As Garnet steamed there on the fountain edge for a bit, she looked at the birds, all of them trapped in their cage…..on impulse, Garnet ran up to the cage and opened it up, freeing the birds into the bright blue sky. Garnet reached out her hand, wanting to fly with the birds.

Exdeath, meanwhile, was looking at his diorama of all of Dissidia. He was playing with his figure of himself and Garnet when a large shadow loomed over him.

Exdeath looked up to find….

"Ah! Mateus!" He exclaimed, the yellow man walking into the room.

"My liege," Mateus bowed slightly to the taller man, "May I say it is such a pleasure to see you." Mateus was the Grand Vizier to Exdeath, his second in command, his right-hand man, helping him in his troubles and giving him ideas to help his kingdom.

"And Kefka!" Exdeath looked past Mateus to the multicolored clown.

"Your highness!" Kefka grinned, flying into the sultan's face, "Did you change your armor today? You look absolutely stunning!"

"Yes I did," Exdeath told him, "Thank you for noticing. Kefka! Will you do you the little show thing you always do?"

"Aw!" Kefka pouted, "Do I have-_kick-_Alright, alright!" He cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess, captured by an evil wizard….

"And so, the brave knight-cue knight-k-_killed_ the evil wizard-fake sword through heart-and fell off the ledge of his tower-fake fall-and died. And the princess and the knight-hold hands-lived happily ever after!" And Kefka groaned but fake smiled.

"Thanks, Kefka," Exdeath smiled at the story, "You made me feel all better."

"I can sense," Mateus looked up at the bigger man, "That something is troubling you."

"It's Garnet," Exdeath sighed, explaining how Garnet siced Red onto Prince Kuja, causing him to get angry and run away, how she was being stubborn with him, and finally saying she no longer wanted to be a princess.

Mateus nodded, sympathizing with the father. "Don't worry, your highness, I know how to help you." He lowered his head, "But first, I'll need your diamond." He was referring to the blue diamond ring on Exdeath's third finger, the one from the treasures of his family in the past.

"This?" He looked down at the ring. "I-I can't, it was from my father's-"You will give me the diamond." Mateus ordered, his staff high in the air.

Exdeath's eyes, which weren't visible behind his blue helmet, turned red and he monotonously said, "As you wish." And pulled the ring off of his finger and dropped it into Mateus's hand, which closed it fiercely around it. "Thank you, your majesty." And he walked off, leaving the sultan to his diorama.

In the dead of night, a figure dressed in a white cloak with red triangles all over it, started to climb the wall.

Just then, something grabbed the figure's cloak, pulling it down. Red held part of the cloak in its mouth, looking up at the owner of the cloak.

Garnet sighed and sat down in front of Red. "Oh, Red, I'm sorry, but I have to go." And she petted the dog's fur and resumed to climb over the wall.

_I'm free, _Garnet mused, looking up at the full moon on the other side of the wall, _I'm finally free._

_End. I hope you loved it. Review and tell me what you think._


End file.
